I'm a Fool, a Fool That Only See You
by fyeahbulletproof
Summary: Ketika dia menyadari perasaannya untuk sahabatnya sejak kecil, Kim Taehyeon, Park Jimin bersumpah dia akan selalu berusaha untuk membuat sahabat sekaligus cinta pertamanya itu bahagia. Whatever its cost.
\- I'm a Fool, a Fool That Only See You -

fyeahbulletproof (Woori1117)

* * *

Main cast :

Kim Taehyeon (Girl!taehyung), Park Jimin

Support cast :

All BTS Member, Kim Jongin, Moon Jongup

Genre :

Friendship, Angst

Rate :

General

Summary:

Ketika dia menyadari perasaannya untuk sahabatnya sejak kecil, Kim Taehyeon, Park Jimin bersumpah dia akan selalu berusaha untuk membuat sahabat sekaligus cinta pertamanya itu bahagia.

Whatever its cost.

Notes:

Angst lagi buat pasangan vmin. :'') padahal saya sebenernya suka liat mereka bedua.  
btw enjoy the fic! :D

* * *

Pertama kali dia bertemu dengan Taehyeon, mereka berdua masih berusia enam tahun, Jimin sedang membangun istana pasir yang sekarang menjadi miliknya. Anak anak lain tidak mau bermain dengannya karena dia terlalu chubby dan anak anak lain takut tertular menjadi gemuk, mereka selalu bilang mereka tidak mau menjadi gemuk, Taehyeon berjongkok didepan istana pasir buatannya, dengan boneka kelinci berwarna merah muda didekapannya.

"bolehkan aku tinggal diistana ini dengan pangeran kelinci milikku?" tanya Taehyeon sambil tersenyum. saat itu, Taehyeon kehilangan gigi pertamanya, tapi senyumnya masih lebih lebar daripada saat nunanya menerima rangkaian bunga dari seorang hyung dengan rambut berwarna hitam dan kacamata hitam.

"tapi ini istana milikku" jawabnya "yang boleh tinggal disini itu aku, pangeran Park Jimin" ujarnya dengan bangga, menulis Park Jimin dengan asal didepan gerbang istana pasir sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

Taehyeon membalas ucapannya dengan berdiri dan menghentakkan kakinya, pergi menjauh, boneka kelincinya tertinggal diatas istana pasir milik Jimin.

Mereka bertemu lagi saat taman kanak kanak bubar, Taehyeon menangis didekat bak pasir dengan seorang ahjumma yang mirip dengannya mengelus punggungnya. Jimin mengulurkan boneka kelinci itu pada Taehyeon, bilang kalau dia menyelamatkan pangeran kelincinya dari pasukan semut yang jahat.

Esoknya, Taehyeon menghampirinya dengan senyuman yang sama lebarnya seperti kemarin, mengklaim kalau dia sudah menyelamatkan pangeran bunny nya terlebih dahulu dan bilang kalau dia ingin membuat istana yang sama dengan Jimin, agar kerajaan mereka bisa bertetangga.

Terdengar seperti awal yang klasik bukan?.

Mereka masih kesekolah dasar saat pertama kalinya Jimin melihat Taehyeon menangis. Saat itu mereka sembilan tahun, Jimin dan Taehyeon baru saja seminggu masuk kelas dua sekolah dasar saat eomma Taehyeon datang kekelas, bermata merah dan berbisik pada seongsaenim. Tidak lama kemudian, Taehyeon pulang dengan tas dipunggungnya, sibuk bertanya pada eommanya kenapa dia harus pulang lebih dahulu daripada Jimin dan yang lainnya.

Sepulang sekolah, Jimin bergegas pergi kerumah Taehyeon, ingin bertanya kenapa dia harus pulang sekolah terlebih dahulu, padahal mereka sudah berjanji untuk bersama sama membeli eskrim loli didekat rumahnya sepulang sekolah.

Rumah mereka hanya berjarak lima rumah, tidak perlu waktu yang lama untuknya untuk sampai didepan rumah Taehyeon, yang dipenuhi dengan orang orang berpakaian serba hitam. Taehyeon juga menggunakan hanbok hitam.

Eomma Taehyeon menyuruhnya untuk menemani Taehyeon kekamarnya sementara eomma Taehyeon menyambut tamu yang datang. Jimin mengenggam tangan Taehyeon dan menuntun sahabatnya menaiki tangga untuk pergi kekamarnya.

"eomma bilang, haelmoni sekarang pergi kesurga, dan aku tidak bisa ikut bersamanya" Taehyeon berkata setelah mereka sampai kamar, Taehyeon memeluk kakinya "eomma bilang, haelmoni tidak akan kembali untuk bermain denganku, Taehyeon mau bersama haelmoni" Taehyeon menangis. Jimin dengan ragu ragu menepuk punggung Taehyeon pelan, ikut berjongkok disebelahnya tanpa mengatakan apa apa.

Jimin berjanji tidak ingin membuat Taehyeon menangis lagi seperti saat mereka masih sembilan tahun.

Pertama kali Jimin mengetahui seseorang menyukai sahabat ketika mereka baru masuk ke bangku sekolah menengaj pertama. Taehyeon tumbuh lebih tinggi darinya lima centimeter, membuatnya mendapat julukan ji-mini dari Taehyeon dan keluarganya, apalagi ketika nuunanya membantunya mengenakan high heels setinggi tiga centimeter yang membuatnya lebih tinggi delapan centimeter darinya.

Dia menemukan surat dilaci Taehyeon saat itu, karena Taehyeon sedang berada di klinik sekolah, mengeluhkan kalau kepalanya sakit, padahal Jimin tau betul kalau Taehyeon hanya kurang tidur semalam, entah marathon drama yang baru berhasil dia pinjam dari temannya Jin Sihyun atau bermain game sampai larut malam.

Saat itu dia melihat amplop berwarna merah muda, sama seperti warna boneka kelinci yang masih Taehyeon simpan, terdisplay rapi dimeja belajarnya dengan liotin imitasi yang dia berikan untuk ulang tahun Taehyeon yang kedelapan, kalung itu sedikit terlalu besar untuk boneka kelinci milik Taehyeon, tapi jelas sudah tidak muat dileher Taehyeon sekarang.

 _Temui aku diatap sekolah sepulang sekolah nanti, aku benar benar menyukaimu._

 _-Jackson Wang._

Jimin jelas tau Jackson Wang, kakak kelas mereka berdua dengan rambut pirang yang dia klaim sebagai rambut aslinya, meskipun Jimin jelas jelas masih ingat kalau Jackson Wang berambut hitam saat mereka masih di taman kanak kanak.

Jimin merobek kertas tersebut menjadi sobekan sobekan kecil diatas tempat sampah, seseorang yang bahkan berani berbohong soal warna asli rambutnya jelas bukan jenis namja yang akan dia biarkan menjadi pacar pertama sahabatnya.

Saat itu sedang liburan musim panas, mereka sudah masuk ke kelas dua sekolah menengah atas. Jimin sibuk dengan tugas matematikanya saat itu, dengan kipas angin berputas pada kecepatan paling tinggi yang akan membuatnya masuk angin esok hari.

Dia terpaksa masuk ke _summer class,_ karena dia gagal pada pelajaran matematikanya, meskipun dia yang belajar mati matian untuk tes matematikanya, sedangkan teahyeon sibuk menghabiskan makanan yang disiapkan oleh eommanya. Tidak adil memang, tapi teahyeon dengan tingkah uniknya yang sering orang sebut aneh itu malah lebih jenius dari siapapun diangkatannya. Jadi dia terpaksa mengikuti _summer class_ sedangkan Taehyeon menghabiskan musim panasnya dengan menyenangkan. Tidak adil.

Taehyeon masuk kekamarnya dengan membanting pintu kamarnya, senyuman lebar tergambar dibibirnya, entah berita menyenangkan apa yang Taehyeon bawa yang kadang secara disengaja untuk membuat Jimin iri pada liburannya.

"Jimin-ah, Jongin oppa mengajakku untuk makan eskrim besok siang!" Taehyeon berseru senang, dan wajahnya memerah. Jimin ingat Taehyeon pernah bilang kalau dia mungkin suka pada sunbae mereka, Kim Jongin, yang kebetulan juga ketua dari ekstrakulikuler dance yang Jimin ikuti.

"benarkah? Apa yang Jongin hyung liat darimu ya?" ujar Jimin pura pura bertanya, melihat Taehyeon dari atas kebawah dengan wajah berfikir, membuat Taehyeon melempar bantal kewajahnya. Jimin hanya tertawa.

"baiklah nikmati eskrim date mu taetae, aku sedang sibuk dengan matematika disini, jadi diam atau bantu aku, ok?" ujar Jimin sambil berbalik badan dan kembali fokus pada tugas matematikanya, mencoba mengabaikan hatinya yang terasa sakit saat Taehyeon berbaring dikasurnya dan bermain dengan handphonenya dengan senyuman lebar yang mungkin bisa merobek wajahnya. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa hatinya terasa sakit saat itu.

Saat itulah pertama kali Jimin melihat Taehyeon jatuh cinta.

Musim gugur tiba saat Taehyeon datang ke ruang latihan yang digunakan oleh ekstrakulikuler dance. Mereka sedang latihan untuk kompetisi yang digelar pada akhir musim gugur. Taehyeon datang dengan wajah tersenyum. Jimin baru saja akan berdiri dan menghampiri sahabatnya saat Jongin sudah berdiri terlebih dahulu, wajahnya tersenyum lebar sambil menghampiri Taehyeon dan mengalungkan lengannya dipundak Taehyeon. Wajah Taehyeon memerah saat Jongin mendeklarasikan hubungan mereka.

"aku dan Taehyeon pacaran sejak seminggu kemarin" ujar Jongin sambil mecium kening Taehyeon. Seluruh anggota ekstrakulikuler bersiul keras dan menangih pajak jadian dari mereka berdua. Jimin hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk saat Taehyeon menatap kearahnya seolah meminta persetujuan. Taehyeon terlihat bahagia seperti ini, wajahnya memerah dan dia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

Ada perasaan sakit dihatinya saat Jimin tersenyum dan memberi semacam persetujuan untuk hubungan sahabatnya dengan ketua ekstrakulikulernya. Jimin ingin jadi Jongin saat itu, memeluk Taehyeon dan mendeklarasikan kalau mereka pacaran. Saat itulah pertama kali Jimin menyadari perasaannya. Dia menyukai sahabatnya sendiri, mungkin sejak mereka masih dua belas tahun atau delapan tahun, Jimin tidak yakin.

mereka berdua, Taehyeon dan Jongin, putus satu setengah tahun kemudian. Jongin sedang sangat sibuk dengan kuliahnya, mengingat dia mendapat beasiswa di universitas terkenal di Seoul setelah lulus dan Taehyeon sibuk belajar, mengejar nilai SAT yang bagus karena Taehyeon ingin masuk ke Kedokteran, seperti cita citanya sejak dia sepuluh tahun.

Hari itu, sebulan sebelum tes SAT, Taehyeon datang kekamarnya dengan wajah sedih. Padahal sore harinya dia sengaja meng- _cancel_ jadwal belajar mereka karena Jongin baru saja pulang dari seoul untuk beberapa hari.

"aku dan Jongin oppa putus hari ini" ujar Taehyeon sambil memandangi layar handphonenya, foto saat mereka pergi makan eskrim bersama untuk pertama kalinya.

"butuh kupeluk?" ujar Jimin, duduk disebelah sahabatnya. Taehyeon hanya menggeleng.

"aku hanya sedikit sedih itu saja, padahal aku sudah berniat untuk masuk ke universitas yang sama dengan Jongin oppa, kau tau kan kedokteran disana _grade_ nya bagus?"

"hmm, kenapa kalian putus?"

"Jongin oppa bilang dia tidak kuat lagi harus punya hubungan jarak jauh, dia takut selingkuh dengan orang lain disana, setidaknya dia belum selingkuhkan?" ujar Taehyeon mendekap handphonenya.

"baguslah kalau begitu, setidaknya Jongin hyung jujur padamu, aku mungkin akan memukul wajahnya kalau dia berani selingkuh dari sahabatku"

"gomawo chim" ujar Taehyeon

"kenapa?"

"kau sahabat terbaikku"

"yup, aku yang terbaik, ayo kutraktir eskrim, kau boleh pesan sepuasnya"

Setidaknya, itu bukan putus hubungan pertama yang buruk untuk sahabatnya.

Mereka masuk ke universitas yang sama di Seoul, Taehyeon tentu saja berhasil masuk ke kedokteran, dengan nilai SAT yang berhasil membuat banyak Universitas berebut, mudah baginya untuk masuk ke Universitas manapun yang dia pilih. Jimin memilih untuk masuk jurusan bisnis. Pamannya yang punya perusahaan yang lumayan besar di Seoul sudah menganggapnya sebagai anaknya karena dia tidak bisa memiliki keturunan. Meneruskan bisnis tidak selalu hal yang buruk kan?

Mereka tinggal diapartemen yang berhadapan, eommanya dan eomma Taehyeon malah nyaris membuat mereka tinggal di satu apartemen yang sama, tapi Jimin dan Taehyeon berhasil memberikan 101 alasan kenapa mereka harus tinggal di apartemen yang berbeda, cukup bertetangga saja.

Mereka berdua bertemu dengan Jongin lagi setelah dua bulan, secara sengaja bertemu di cafe 24 jam dekat apartemen mereka. Saat itu Taehyeon sedang menemaninya mengerjakan tugas, dan menikmati kopinya sambil mempelajari literatur kesehatan. Diluar hujan turun dengan deras dan cafe yang biasanya tidak begitu riuh, ramai dengan orang yang berdatangan untuk berteduh.

Saaat itu Jongin masuk kecafe, dengan baju yang sedikit basah.

"oh, Jimin-ah, Taehyeon-ah" ujar Jongin, membuat mereka berdua melepaskan matanya dari pekerjaan masing masing

"oh oppa, ayo duduk disini" ujar Taehyeon dengan senyum tulus, mengindikasikan kalau dia sudah berhasil menghapus perasaannya untuk Jongin. Mereka bercakap cakap sampai hujan reda, Jongin menyuruh mereka untuk berjanji datang ke kompetisi dancenya seminggu lagi dan bahkan memberikan selembar poster kompetisi itu untuk mereka.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Jimin berharap dia punya kesempatan.

Taehyeon tentu saja punya banyak penggemar dimana mana.

Saat mereka baru memasuki tahun kedua, seorang sunbae, Kim Seokjin, yang juga sedang mendalami bisnis dan merupakan pewaris utama dari Daesang grup, meminta Taehyeon untuk jadi pacarnya. Jimin sedikit banyak mengenal siapa Seokjin sunbae. Banyak sekali gosip soal dia.

Taehyeon menerima Seokjin sebagai pacarnya, tentu saja, karena Seokjin juga termasuk orang yang baik. Pintar memasak, bukan playboy meskipun dia jelas jelas tau dia bisa mendapatkan siapa saja dengan wajah dan kekayaannya. Jadi Jimin tidak punya pilihan selain menyetujui hubungan mereka. Dia sudah bersumpah kalau dia akan membuat Taehyeon bahagia, _whatever it cost._

Tapi hubungan mereka tidak berlangsung lama, hanya empat bulan saja karena keduanya merasa lebih cocok sebagai teman daripada sepasang kekasih.

Berteman dengan Kim Seokjin membuat mereka berkenalan dengan banyak orang. Ada jung Hoseok, dancer yang sering mengikuti kompetisi underground, dan kadang mengajak Jimin untuk ikut. Ada Kim Namjoon, seorang rapper yang bisa menguasai banyak sekali bahasa, membuat mereka mendapat banyak diskon dibanyak restoran jepang karena kemampuan bahasa jepang Namjoon yang luar biasa.

Saat itu musim dingin, salju turun di kota seoul saat Taehyeon menelponnya, suaranya terdengar lemah dan seperti baru saja menangis. Jimin yang saat itu baru bangun tidur, loncat dari kasurnya dan mengambil kaos apapun yang terlihat dan pergi ke apartemen Taehyeon.

Jimin mendapati sahabatnya menangis tersedu sedu disofa. Dengan selimut menutupi tubuhnya dan tisu berserakan, Jimin duduk disamping Taehyeon dan mulai mengelus pelan punggung sahabatnya. Dia tidak akan memaksa Taehyeon untuk bercerita, tapi dia akan berada disana ketia dia siap untuk memberitahu Jimin.

"Jongup selingkuh dariku" ujarnya pelan, seolah tidak ingin kalimat itu menjadi nyata. Setelah selesai mengucapkannya, Taehyeon menangis lagi, kali ini tersedu sedu. Jimin memeluk sahabatnya dan membiarkannya membuat kaosnya basah. Jimin hanya bisa menepuk punggung sahabatnya dengan sabar.

Saat itulah Jimin melihat Taehyeon menangis sedih untuk kedua kalinya dalam hidupnya. Dia sudah berjanji untuk membuat siapapun yang membuat sahabatnya sakit hati juga ikut merasakan sakit yang sama, atau bahkan lebih.

Jimin tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Hanya berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya sampai Taehyeon jatuh tertidur. Besok, saat dia bertemu Jongup, mungkin dia akan memukul wajah orang yang sudah menyakiti perasaan sahabatnya itu, tapi sekarang, dia akan membantu sahabatnya untuk kembali ceria dulu.

Jimin bertemu dengan Jongup seminggu kemudian, tangan Jongup sibuk merangkul seorang yeoja. Tanpa ragu ragu, Jimin melayangkan pukulannya ke wajah Jongup.

 _Buk!_

Jongup yang tidak siap langsung terkapar jatuh, yeoja yang tadi dirangkulnya menjerit dan tangannya melayang, siap menampar wajahnya. Jimin dengan cekatan menahan tangannya.

"rasakan itu dasar brengsek!" ujarnya pada Jongup, yang disebutkan namanya hanya meringis kesakitan. Jimin mungkin sedikit mungil dari pada namja kebanyakan, tingginya saja hanya beberapa centimeter lebih tinggi dari Taehyeon yang mungil, tapi soal kekuatan, Jimin tidak perlu lagi diragukan.

"dan asal kau tau saja agashi, pacarmu itu, sudah selingkuh dari sahabatku, kalau aku jadi pacarnya, pasti sudah kuputuskan sekarang" ujar Jimin sambil menghempaskan tangan yeoja itu. Jimin tidak peduli lagi dengan pasangan itu. Toh Jongup bukan urusannya lagi.

pertama kali Jimin menyadari kalau dia tidak punya kesempatan sama sekali dengan Taehyeon, mereka berdua sudah lulus. Taehyeon sudah menjadi intern dirumah sakit besar di Seoul, dan Jimin menjadi intern di perusahaan pamannya, sedang mempelajari perusahaan pamannya sendiri.

Saat itu Jimin menjemput Taehyeon, berniat ingin memberinya surprise karena kemarin Taehyeon mengumumkan kalau dia lulus ujian internship, dan minggu depan dia akan jadi dokter tetap. Jimin sudah siap, lengkap dengan pakaian rapi, rambut tertata dan buket bunga di tangan. Selain untuk memberi sahabatnya kejutan dan ucapan selamat, Jimin berniat ingin mengutarakan perasaannya untuk sahabatnya itu.

Saat Jimin baru saja memarkirkan mobilnya, Taehyeon sudah turun ke tempat Parkir, dengan seorang namja dengan rambut hitam dan senyum lebar disisinya. Jimin baru akan keluar dari mobil untuk menyapa sahabatnya itu saat namja itu mengecup bibir sahabatnya sekilas sebelum membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Taehyeon.

Jimin meraih handphonenya.

 _To : Taehyeon_

 _Hey mau makan malam? Aku traktir, untuk ucapan selamat sudah jadi dokter tetap._

Jawabannya datang tidak lama setelah itu.

 _From : Taehyeon_

 _Miane T-T aku sudah punya janji makan malam, aku juga punya berita bagus selain jadi dokter tetap hehe, nanti kuberitahu._

Jimin tidak membalas pesan terkahir sahabatnya. Bunga yang dia pegang dia letakkan dikursi belakang. Biarkan saja, toh perasaannya juga tidak akan tersampaikan.

Namja itu bernama Jeon Jungkook, dua tahun lebih muda dari mereka berdua tapi sudah lulus dari sekolah kedokteran diluar negeri, yang kebetulan salah satu dokter di rumah sakit tempat Taehyeon bekerja.

Taehyeon mengenalkannya dua hari setelah itu. Taehyeon mengundangnya dan yang laiinya, Hoseok, Seokjin dan Namjoon untuk makan malam diapartemennya. Saat itu Taehyeon mengenalkan jeon jungkook sebagai pacarnya. Yang lain, tentu saja mengucapkan selamat dengan ekspresi tulus.

Taehyeon masuk ke restoran dengan senyuman lebar.

Sahabatnya itu mengirimkan pesan untuk bertemu saat dia sedang jam makan siang di restoran dekat kantor Jimin. Taehyeon sedang dapat cuti selama seminggu dan baru saja pulang dari liburannya di Bali dengan Jungkook. Jimin heran kenapa dia harus bertemu dengannya seburu buru itu.

"sudah kupesankan favoritmu, tae-ah" ujarnya saat Taehyeon duduk. Taehyeon baru saja sampai tadi pagi, dan Jimin belum sempat bertemu dengannya karena pagi ini ada meeting penting yang tidak bisa diundur.

"gomawo chim, you're the best!" Taehyeon tersenyum.

"jadi, kenapa _ngebet_ sekali ingin ketemu sekarang? Padahal nanti aku juga bakal ke apartemenmu" ujarnya.

"er, aku mau memberitahu berita besar" ujar Taehyeon sambil memposisikan jari jarinya didepan wajahnya, menunjukkan jari manis di tangan kirinya yang sudah tidak kosong lagi. "jungkook melamarku kemarin di Bali, aku ingin sekali cerita, tapi aku tidak mau kalau aku harus bercerita lewat telepon" ujar Taehyeon, senyum diwajahnya terlihat sangat bahagia, tulus pula.

"waw" ujar Jimin pelan, cincin berlian di tangan Taehyeon seolah oleh mngejek perasaannya yang sudah ada sejak kapan "aku ikut bahagia untukmu tae" ujar Jimin, senyuman palsu yang sudah terlatih itu muncul lagi dibibirnya. Senyuman Taehyeon semakin lebar saat mendengar hal itu.

Ketika dia menyadari perasaannya untuk sahabatnya sejak kecil, Kim Taehyeon, Park Jimin bersumpah dia akan selalu berusaha untuk membuat sahabat sekaligus cinta pertamanya itu bahagia. _Whatever its cost._

Meskipun itu berarti dia harus membayar kebahagiaan Taehyeon dengan hatinya yang hancur berkeping keping.


End file.
